Riddle Us This
by Khokami
Summary: The Riddler is playing tricks again and it's up to the team to find the clues.
1. Chapter 1

The cool wind of Gotham City blew into Robins face. It was early in the night and the Boy Wonder was out on patrol alone. Bruce was out at some charity event so Rob thought it would be the perfect time to kick some bad guy butt by himself.

He had his police scanner on, but nothing was really interesting, only small boring things. That was until he heard an odd conversation, "Hey Dave its Mark. I was driving around the east side of Gotham and I came across a green question mark on the side of a building, did the Riddler break out of Arkham? "Robin smiled; this was just what he was looking for.

The scanner spoke again but this time it was the other cop. "Yeah, he broke out about three weeks ago. I guess the sicko final decided to show himself. What else was there?"

Marks voice came through the radio again, "That was it. Should I report it?" Mark sounded like he had no idea what was going on. He was definitely new to the force.

"Naw, just leave it. It's not causing any harm." And Dave was an idiot. Robin sighed. Cops were really getting lazy these days. He turned off his scanner and took a running dive off the building. As he was falling he twisted his body so he was facing up and shot off his bat claw to the next building. He would be at the question mark in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>The question mark was less than impressive. Robin had been expecting a huge green mark on the wall and maybe a riddle next to it. This was pathetic; it was small and poorly written. "Looks like Nigmas getting lazy." Rob said with a smirk. "Unless.." He walked over to the mark and touched it.<p>

His smirk grew bigger. "Thought so." The brick was loose and he slowly pulled it out. Inside was another question mark on a small envelope. He quickly scanned it for any explosives or poison gases. Finding none he pulled out the envelope and opened it.

It of course was a riddle and it was rather troubling. "Depending on who you are, this person may matter from afar and soon you will see that they do not matter to me. I have taken what you want, and now will lead you on a Speedy hunt."

Robin almost dropped the paper when he fished reading it. "I need to tell the team."

* * *

><p>Not ten minutes later he was in the cave and had called an emergency meeting. Aqualad was the first in the room. "What is going on my friend?" Before Robin could answer Kid Flash came running in.<p>

"Where's Batman? Does he have a mission for us?" He asked a little too happy for Robin to be dealing with right now.

"Batmans not here, it's just me right now and once the rest of the team gets here i'll explain what is going on." Robin said and then added a little Bat glare to shut Wally up. Kid flash was taken back, but kept his mouth shut.

The rest of the team got there and Robin put a hologram up with the riddle on it. "Depending on who you are… matter from afar…..don't matter to me. A riddle? Rob what's going on?" Kid Flash asked; not really understanding what was going on.

Robin sighed "I found this today in Gotham city. It was under a green question mark. Im sure you have all heard of the Riddler and if this means what I think it means we have a huge problem." He pressed a button and a picture of Red Arrow appeared on the screen. "No one has seen Red Arrow in two days and-"

"And the riddle says we will be on a Speedy hunt. Robin are you sure about this?" Aqualad asked. He wanted to be sure before he and his team got any deeper into this.

"Im sure that the Riddler has someone and even if it's not Red Arrow we still need to find them."

"So are we going on another unauthorized mission, because that Red Tornado one was pretty fun." Artemis said with a pretty big smirk on her face.

"No," Aqualad said "We will tell Red Tornado and if it is possible Batman?"

Robin shook his head, "Batman is- on a mission right now. I'll tell him when he gets back."

"Ok Rob, so what's the plan?" Kid Flash said eagerly.

"Well since the police suck at doing their jobs we are going to Gotham. Im pretty sure the Riddler left more than one clue." Robin said with a smirk. That guy just couldn't help himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I plan on continuing this story and will update in a few days :) review please<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

When Aqualad told Red Tornado they were going on a mission the android thought nothing of it. Ever since he became their den mother again he had been a little more distant from the team. So he was happy to let them leave. It gave him a chance to see his father again.

The only problem they had while leaving the cave was Miss Martian. When they got into the bio ship Robin could tell she was less than happy to be doing this. "Robin, are you sure we should be going to Gotham without the League? I have only ever heard terrible things about it and Uncle J'onn said I shouldn't go there without him."

"Don't worry babe I'll keep you safe." Kid Flash said as he sported his 'you know im hot' smile. Everyone ignored him.

"Calm down Megan. As long as you follow my lead you'll be fine." Robin said to her with a smile. "That reminds me, Kaldur you don't mind if I lead this one do you?"

Aqualad shook his head, "This is your city, my friend. As long as you have a plan we will follow you."

* * *

><p>The bio ship landed on top of a building in Gotham city a few minutes later. Robin was the first one out and the first thing he did was lay down some ground rules. "Ok team there is a few things you need to know before we start. Stay off the streets and don't trust anyone. Oh and Miss Martian, Aqualad, and KF you all need to change into stealth mode. You three are walking targets with your bright costumes."<p>

The three obeyed and changed from their normal colors to a much darker hue. "Now that we are all covert here's the plan." Robin said and pressed a button in his wrist. A large holographic of Gotham appeared. "We are going to split into two groups of three. Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis you will be searching here." He pointed to a small area and it lit up.

"The rest of us will be looking here." He pointed to another area not far from the first." It's the place where I found the question mark. Also we need to keep our radios on at all times. If something happens you need to speak up. Any questions?"

"Ya. Why are you sending us there if you found the question mark is over here?" Artemis asked crossing her arms.

"Because, that is an area were the Riddler has had his hide outs. There might be something there we need; like another Riddle." Robin told her.

She shrugged, "Ok then. When do we meet back up?"

"When we find something."

* * *

><p>The brick was right were robin left it when he, Kid Flash, and Aqualad got to it. "KF, look around for any green paint but don't touch anything." Kid Flash nodded and began looking around.<p>

"Robin are you sure it was wise to separate?" Aqualads voice was full of concern.

Robin just smiled. "Don't worry. Artemis can take care of them and if they need something they'll radio us. No need to act chalant." He would have told Kaldur how Artemis was from Gotham but with all her secrets and stuff Batman wouldn't be too happy with him.

"Hey Rob, I found green paint and dude there is a lot of it." Kid flash called to his friends from down the street. They walked down to were Wally was and found out he wasn't joking about the paint. In an ally, a building had a huge green question mark on it. At the bottom of it was a door.

"Looks like that's where we need to go. " Robin to a step forward and twisted the door knob. It didn't seem to have any traps on it so he opened the door.

The room that the door led to was small and clean. The only thing in it was another door, a table, and a TV. All three boys walked inside and once the door closed they heard it lock. Kid flash ran up to it and grabbed the knob.

"AHH! What the- it burned me!" He yelled and held on to his hand like it was a baby. Robin was about to say how he told KF not to touch anything but he became distracted when the TV turned on.

The Riddler appeared complete with his hat and cane. "So Boy Wonder the Bat sent you to take on my challenges? He doesn't honestly think that you are on my level does he?" Rage filled his face when he said this and it took him a few moments to calm down. "Fine if he wants me to annihilate you I will. In the next room there is a maze. If you complete it there is a prize at the end, but you won't." The smile that then formed on his face could only be matched by the Joker. Then the screen went black and the door next to it opened.

"I don't think he was expectation me to bring friends. It sounds like this maze was made for one person, so im going in alone. You two stay here." Robin stated and began to walk into the maze.

Aqualad grabbed his shoulder. "We are coming with you. I can not allow you to do this alone."

Kid Flash stood by his side. "He's right Rob. You asked us to come, now we're gonna stick with you."

Robin glared at them but gave in. They were right; he has asked them for help. "Fine but stay close to me and KF don't touch anything."

* * *

><p>Green glowed from the lights in the room. It was hard to see anything but you could tell that there was someone in the middle sitting in a chair. The person stirred a bit and jolted awake. He was sweating and his breathing was labored.<p>

A sudden bright light entered the room and Red Arrow had to squint his eyes. He realized then that he was tied to a chair. A voice spoke and then he remembered what had been happening to him. "Your friends finally figured out you were missing, but I don't think they are going to find you in time."

Red Arrow had been captured and taken to this room a few days before. He was working on a case in Gotham and had been caught off guard. He never saw who it was, but the green lights had been a bit of a give-a-way. Roy tried to speak but he couldn't, there was something covering his mouth.

The Riddler spoke again "I have a riddle for you Arrow. What causes you fear from the inside out? Don't know? You will soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Will update soon :) please review<strong>

**I do not own young justice**


	3. Chapter 3

When Robin stepped into the maze, a series of lights turned on. They led down a hallway and up some stairs. "This isn't going to be easy. The Riddler set this up for Batman. Whatever I tell you to do you need to do it."

Kid Flash and Aqualad nodded and followed after him. When they had walked a long ways down the hallway Robin stopped. Aqualad did the same, but Kid Flash took a few more steps forward to see what was going on. "Why'd you stop?"

"Floor changed. Look." The Boy Wonder said. The smooth concrete that the floor they were standing on had turned into brick. Robin pulled what looked like a black remote out of his belt and pointed it to the ground.

"What are scanning for?" Kid Flash asked as he took another step forward. Aqualad grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

Robin looked back at KF and explained what he was doing, "Im scanning for wires or anything electric. Im sure the bricks are rigged to something." He moved the scanner side to side along the first row on bricks. The first three would make it beep, at the forth it would stay silent, and it beeped again when it passed the last four bricks.

"The bricks are rigged to electrocute you when you step on them. Only step where I step." Robin walked on to the first safe brick and began to scan the next row.

"Really, he rigged the floor? That's so cliché." Kid Flash scoffed as he followed his friend along the bricks with Aqualad right behind him. "I mean, he couldn't come up with something better? I thought the Riddler was supposed to be the master of games or something."

Just as the speedster finished that sentence he lost his train of thought and tripped over himself. Thinking fast Robin kicked his foot back and steadied his falling friend. Kid Flash let out a nerves laugh, "Haha that was a close one." He said and then placed his hand on the wall to steady himself.

The wall lit up where he touched and three openings appeared on the ceiling. Then a sprinkler lowered down from each one. "Aqualad!" Robin yelled.

The Atlantean pulled out his water –bearers and forced the water to stay above them. "Robin quickly! There is too much water pouring out. I can only redirect it for so long!"

Robin went back to work and went over the next four rows as fast as he could, then he jumped the rest. "KF come on!" Wally didn't need to be told twice and soon he was next to Robin.

Aqualad held the water until the very last second and as he let it fall he jumped into it. He sped through the water to the other side and jumped out when he reached the end landing on the stairs next to his friends.

The water crashed onto the floor and electric waves shot through it like lighting. The sprinklers were pulled back into the ceiling and the rain stopped.

Robin glared at this Kid Flash and punched him in the arm. "I tell you not to do one thing and you do it anyway." He sighed and started walking up the stairs. "Come on the sooner we get to the end, the soon Kid Touchy can stop trying to get us killed."

"Dude! Come on you know I didn't mean too!"

* * *

><p>Artemis took a running jump off the building she was standing on and landed on the roof of a warehouse. It was the Riddlers old hideout and dead in the middle of where Robin had told them to go. A moment later Superboy and Miss Martian were there with her.<p>

"Well, this is the place. Let's go inside." The archer said and then she walked over to the edge of the roof and climbed down. As she hung there, she broke a window she was next to and jumped inside.

Miss Martian was next inside. She simply flew in and landed next to her fellow girl with Superboy not far behind.

The warehouse was large and full of a bunch of broken boxes. "This was that guys hide out? I kind of expected something more." Superboy said as he got a look around.

"Once the police found this place they probably tore it apart looking for evidence." Artemis said as she lifted up a lid off of one of the boxes. "I guess that's what we should be doing right now."

* * *

><p>They looked around for about an hour and found nothing in the boxes. It seemed like Robin had sent them there to get them out of the way. Then Miss Martian found a trap door under some of the boxes.<p>

"I found something!" She called out and the other two came to her position. Superboy ripped the door out of the ground and Artemis was the first to jump in. The room she landed in was small and full of blank TV screens. They were covered in dust and it was clear they hadn't been used in a while.

"It looks like the cops didn't find this place." Superboy said as he and Miss Martian got into the room. They began their search once again.

Artemis flipped over one of the TVs that had fallen over; under it was a broken wooden box that had hundreds of pictures of Batman in it. Each picture had part of Batman's armor or gadget circled. On the back of each one was a detailed description on how that piece of his suit worked.

"This guys really obsessed with Batman." She said and then handed the pictures to Megan.

Miss Martian took one look at them and said, "We should radio Robin now that we've found something. I don't think this is something we should keep to ourselves."

Artemis nodded and radioed Robin, "Hey Robin we found something at the warehouse." There was no answer from the other end. "Robin? Kid Flash, Aqualad?" Still nothing.

"Maybe we should go back. Robin said always keep our radios on and now that we can't reach them shouldn't we meet back up?" Miss Martian said.

"Can't you just use your telekinesis?" Superboy asked.

"No they're too far away I can't reach them." The martian answered him sounding a bit distressed.

Artemis walked over to the ladder that led out of the room. "Let's just back to the bio ship. Once they realize the radios down, they'll probably go back too." She took a step on the ladder and it dropped to the ground. A metal door slid over there only way out, and to make things worse some sort of gas started leaking into the room from the vents. "Well this is just great…."

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own young justice<strong>

**Will update soon :) thanks for the reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

"They beat my trap. A few idiotic teens beat my trap!" The Riddler yelled and slammed his fist onto his desk. He had been keeping track of their progress through the many computer screens in his room and it was not going the way he wanted it to.

He looked over at the wall next to him. It had all the blue prints from the maze on it. "No, it's fine. The next one will get them." He smiled, "Yes and then the Bat will come looking for his little bird."

One of the screens started beeping and he walked over to it. "Hmm, someone's in my old hideout." He pressed a button and Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian appeared on the screen. "Time to find out if my new... 'toy' works." His smile grew wide. "Riddle me this, what happens when a crow chaser works with a riddle maker?"

* * *

><p>Superboy saw the door slide shut and acted immediately. He jumped up and broke the door open with two punches, but not before some of the gas got into Artemis' lungs. All three of them quickly got out of the room.<p>

"That is not something I want to happen again." Artemis said as she dusted herself off. "Come on let's get back to the bio ship." When she looked back up her friends were gone. "Superboy? Miss Martian?"

"Who?" Someone asked from behind her. Artemis spun around and loaded an arrow. She pointed it at the voice getting ready for anything.

Sportsmaster walked out from the shadows. "Put the bow down kid, or do you want to end up like your friends?" He pointed behind him. Every one of her team mates was lying on the floor dead.

Sportsmaster laughed, "Looks like you have a lot to clean up once the league finds out you killed all their little sidekicks."

Artemis dropped her bow, "But I didn't- you did this!" She yelled at him.

The blond man shook his head and laughed again. "No you did this. Because all those secrets you kept, all your friends are dead."

* * *

><p>"Artemis wake up!" Miss Martian said as she tried to shake the archer awake. Once then had gotten out of the room Artemis had passed out without warning.<p>

Superboy looked down at her with concern. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." The martian said and then she tried to get into Artemis's head. Horrible images flew through her mind and she had to back out.

"We need to get her to my uncle J'onn. Now." Miss Martian picked her up and flew out of the building with Superboy not far behind.

* * *

><p><em><span>Arkham Asylum Three Weeks Ago<span>_

Scarecrow sat in his cell hopelessly thinking of ways he was going to get back at Batman. He was so tired of getting locked up in Arkham every time the Bat was around and he was tired of being locked up with all the other 'patients'.

Just as he was about to go to sleep he heard someone talk in the cell next to him. "Riddle me this, what happens when a crow chaser works with a riddle maker?"

Scarecrow glared at the celling. He was really sick of hearing Nigmas riddles every day. "Nothing, no go to sleep Nigma."

"Wrong. The answer is they both get out of Arkham." The Riddler said with a smile. "If you work with me, I can get us both out."

"You can do that? How?" Crane asked hoping the Riddlers idea would work.

"You let me worry about that. All I need from you is some of your fear gas in return. Not all of it, of course, but enough to kill a few people."

He sat up. That's all he wanted. Scarecrow wasn't really one to share but if it meant getting out of Arkham he would do it. "I can get you some, but only after you get us out."

Edward smiled, "Done, I already have it planned." He stuck his hand through the bar of his cell and into Scarecrows. The fear maker shook his hand. "You're lucky Crane; you'll be a free man tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own young justice<strong>

**Will update soon :) please review and thank you to everyone who has already done so.**


	5. Chapter 5

The three boys got to the top of the stairs and were met with an open door that led into an empty room. Robin popped his head in and looked around. There was a door on the other side but that was it.

"Rob not to be pushy or anything but what do we do." Kid Flash said as he got a look at the room.

"Looks like once we go into this room the doors going to close. After that I don't know whats going to happen." Robin said and then walked in. "Come on."

They all got into the room and when Robin stepped into the middle, the door slammed shut. "Told you." He said.

Right above Robin a timer lowered town and a countdown of three minutes started. "Robin what does this mean?" Aqualad asked.

Robin looked up at it than then he bent down and touched the floor. "The room is getting hotter; we need to find a way to open that door before the timer runs out."

Kid Flash ran over to the door and pulled on it. "It won't open!"

"I know it won't, move." The Boy Wonder pushed his friend aside and stuck something on the handle of the door. It broke open and ice engulfed the handle. "Aqualad come break the ice. If we do this enough times I should be able to get the door open."

The atlantian nodded and ripped the ice off the door. It took part of the handle with it. As the time counted down they continued to freeze and pull apart the door. The room got hotter and hotter and soon all the boys were sweating profusely.

Aqualad fell down onto his knees. "I am sorry my friends. I can stand no longer."

The room was getting so hot that even when Robin froze the door the ice would just melt. Kid Flash sat on the ground next to his blond haired friend. "I hate to say it but, I think he beat us." He said as he breathed heavily.

Robin shook his head. "No, he hasn't won yet. We still have a minute left."

The speedster looked at him like he was crazy. "What can we do in a minute?"

Robin pulled a small explosive out of his utility belt. "Here take this and vibrate through the wall. Detonate this from the other side and you can get the door open. If I try to use it on this side it would only blow us up."

"But, I can't. I only get a nose bleed every time I try." Kid Flash said and then he had to remove his hand from the ground. It was so hot that the floor was even burning him.

"Yes you can! You need to do this or we are all going to die." Robin said and then he pushed the bomb into KFs' hands.

Wally stood up and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath and looked back at his friends. Aqualad had passed out and Robin was holding his head off the ground.

Kid Flash turned back to the door and started to shake as fast as he could. His vision became blurred; he closed his eyes and took a step into the door. Then another and another. When he opened his he was in a new cooler room.

He quickly turned back to the door and put the bomb on it. After be backed a few feet away it went off. The blast was small but it worked.

Robin watched as the door came falling down. He grabbed Kaldur by his shoulders and dragged him out of the room and into the hall were Kid Flash was waiting for him. "Told you, you could do it."

* * *

><p>Miss Martian and Superboy quickly got back to the bio ship. Artemis was still asleep and now she was screaming and trashing about.<p>

Superboy looked around, "They're not here!" He said when he didn't see the other boys on the team.

"We need to get her to Uncle J'onn." Miss Martian said as Artemis screamed again.

"We can't leave the team." Conner turned back to Megan, "They wouldn't leave us and what if the same thing that happened to Artemis happened to them?"

Miss Martian watched as the only other girl on the team began to cry in her sleep. "We need to call the League." She said and then flew into her ship.

* * *

><p>Red Arrow sat strapped in the chair just the same as he had been for the last few days. He had tried getting a way a few times but every time he moved the binds just got tighter.<p>

A light entered the room again and Roy knew the Riddler was back. "Good you're awake." He said and then walked over and took the gag out of the archer's mouth.

When it was removed Red Arrow felt his lips crack and tasted blood in his mouth. "What do you want Nigma?" He spoke, his voice sounded weak and hoarse.

"What do I want? All I want is the Batman, but instead I get a bunch of sidekicks and you." The Riddler almost yelled at him.

Red Arrow was confused, "If you don't want me, then why am I here?"

"You're here because Batman always comes looking for my hostages. Also because you're a hero and there was a better chance of him coming to look for you, but no. He didn't come. He sent a hand full of children to solve my Riddles!" Rage filled his face as he spoke.

Roy smiled, "I guess you're not as smart as you think you are."

The glare that then came for the Riddler showed the mad man that he truly was and before Red Arrow knew what was happening, Riddlers cane came smashing into the side of his face. "Fine if you think you are so smart answer this, get it right and I let you go, get it wrong and you get a visit from Scarecrow."

Red Arrow glared, "Go."

Edward smiled, "I am lighter than a feather, yet no man can hold me for forever. What am I?"

The archer smiled back. "Easy, you're a breath. No man can hold you very long only because they need to breath."

"Wrong." The Riddlers smile grew larger and Red arrows disappeared, "It's his Life. No man can hold a life because they must die in the end. You lose."

The Riddler laughed as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Sleep came so quickly that Roy couldn't even tell when the gas came leaking into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own young justice<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews :) will update soon**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Miss Martian radioed Red Tornado, he quickly called the Watch tower. Superman was the one who answered. "Yes Red Tornado, what is it?" The man of steel asked.

"I just received a message from Miss Martian; the team is in Gotham and having some problems." The android said, "Artemis is incapacitated and Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad are missing. She asked for Martian Manhunter and Batman for assistance."

"Tell her they will be there soon. Martian Manhunter is here, but it will take me a few minutes to get in contact with Batman." Superman told Red Tornado.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne walked up to his house with his arm wrapped around a lovely lady. They laughed and giggled as they talked about the night's charity event. When they got to the door it was opened by Bruce's butler.<p>

"Good evening Master Bruce. I hope you enjoyed the charity after party." Alfred said as they walked into the manor.

"Huh? Oh, yes the after party. It was fine." Bruce said not really paying attention to the loyal man next to him. "Can you get me and this lovely lady a few drinks and bring them into the lounge?"

"Yes, Master Bruce but you have a call waiting for you." Alfred started walking out of the room. "Clark Kent is waiting on line one."

"I'll be back in a minute." He said and answered the phone. The woman waiting for him frowned. "What is it Clark?" He stood there a moment listening to everything Superman had to say. "Thank you for telling me. Im on my way now."

He put the phone down and turned to the woman next to him. "Something came up at Wayne Enterprises that I need to attend to." Alfred walked back into the room with two glasses in his hand. "Alfred take Ms. Kyle home. I have something I need to do." Bruce Wayne walked out of the room and down a hall to where the entrance to the Batcave was.

* * *

><p>"Hey KF, your nose is bleeding." Robin laughed and pointed at his best friend. Kid Flash crossed his eyes to try and see his nose.<p>

"Aww come on." He said and then tried to stop the bleeding. While the speedster was preoccupied with his nose, Robin checked on Aqualad.

The leader had cooled off quite a bit and was beginning to wake up but robin could tell he was still dehydrated. "Kaldur come on. Wake up." Aqualad stirred a bit and sat up. He was confused but the memories quickly came back to him.

"How did we get out?" He asked as he looked back at the burning room they were just in.

"KF finally figured out how to vibrate through walls. He saved us both and is feeling pretty whelmed right now." The bird boy said and then looked back at his friend who at the moment was still trying to stop the blood coming out of his nose. "Well maybe not anymore."

"You cheated!" Riddlers voice screamed over an intercom. "You weren't supposed to be able to walk through walls! You were supposed to die!"

"We didn't cheat Nigma. We just worked with what we had." Robin yelled back and then helped Aqualad up, "Come on we need to keep moving."

"You won't be so lucky next time." The voice boomed again.

* * *

><p>Robin held Kaldur up as they walked and Kid Flash followed behind still holding his nose. The next area they walked into was a bunch of different hallways and most of them led to a dead end.<p>

"Looks like we just got to the maze part of this 'maze'." Kid Flash said after his nose finally stopped bleeding.

"I don't think we're doing this right." Robin said as they got to their ninth dead end. "We overlooked something. Let's start over."

They walked back to the beginning and started through the maze again. All the hallways were the same until they got to the fifth one. There was a sound coming from the other side of the wall.

"KF hold Aqualad real quick." The younger Flash did as he was told and helped hold his friend up. Robin walked over to the wall and put his ear on it. He could hear wind.

"There's a room on the other side of this wall." He said and then pulled another mini bomb out of his belt. "Back up." He told his friends as he stuck the bomb to the wall and then jogged to where they were.

The bomb went off and Robin was right, there was a room there but it wasn't what he thought it was going to be. "An elevator, really?" Kid Flash said. Aqualad gave him the okay to let go and the water barer stood up by himself.

Robin walked inside and looked at the buttons. "It only leads down."

"Then I guess we are going down." Aqualad said as he walked into the elevator with Kid Flash right behind him.

* * *

><p>Edward walked back into the room where he had Red Arrow tied up. A large man fallowed him and tripped over the threshold as he walked in. "Stop fooling around or you're not getting paid when this is over." The Riddler told the petty criminal.<p>

"Sorry boss." The big man said.

Nigma turned and looked at Red Arrow, who by now was really feeling the effects of the fear gas. He was sweating and thrashing about. "Pick him up and let's get going. The boy wonder is getting around a lot faster than he should be."

The muscle man picked Roy up, chair and all and followed the Riddler out of the room. "It's time to move the prize to the winners circle."

* * *

><p><strong>I dont own young justice<strong>

**Will update soon :) review please**


	7. Chapter 7

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian said as Martian Manhunter flew down to the building she and Superboy were standing on. "Please help Artemis; I don't know what's wrong with her!"

The older Martian walked over to the Blond girl and looked in on her mind. Just as quickly as Megan pulled out he did the same. "What happened?" He asked. Miss Martian explained what they had been doing.

"Once we got out of the room Artemis just passed out! I didn't know what to do." She cried.

Martian Manhunter looked back down at the sleeping girl as she screamed out in fear. "Batman is on his way. Im sure he has dealt with this before. He can help her."

"She's been exposed to fear gas." The dark night said as he walked out of the shadows. He walked up to Artemis and injected her with something. "I just gave her the antidote. She will be awake in a few minutes and when she does wake up she's not going to understand what's going on and she is going to be afraid. Take her inside the bio ship."

Miss Martian picked her friend up and went into the bio ship. Batman turned to Superboy. "Now tell me what happened and why Robin's transmitter isn't working."

Superboy told him how they had separated and that when they tried to radio Robin all they got was static.

Batman pulled something out of his utility belt and began to press buttons. "What are you doing?" Superboy asked him.

Batman glared but answered, "Im scanning for disruptors. They are the only things that will stop Robin's radio transmission." A moment later the thing in Batman's hands beeped. "Found him." He said and then jumped off the building and headed to his sidekicks location.

* * *

><p>Roy looked around the room searching for anything that would tell him where he was. It was a small apartment with no doors just two windows and when he looked outside all he saw was the ocean. "Where the hell am I?" He said.<p>

"My home." A woman said. He turned around and Cheshire was standing behind him smiling. She took his hand in hers and he stared at her confused.

"What are you-"He began to say but an arrow shot through her heart. Her eyes grew wide as she fell to the ground.

Roy looked behind her to see Green Arrow. He was standing there with his bow and glaring at his old partner. "I knew it." He said and walked over to Red Arrow. "I knew you were just a disappointment and this proves it." He motioned to the now dead girl on the floor.

The younger archer became angry and swung at his old mentor. Green arrow grabbed Roy's fist and twisted his arm until it broke.

He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Then Green arrow kicked him. "I never wanted you." He hit him again. "I only adopted you," Roy was hit again, "Because Batman adopted Robin," again, "And I didn't want fall behind."

Red Arrow lay on the floor in pain as he thought about what had just happened. Green Arrow had just done what Roy thought he would never do. He knew that Green Arrow was disappointed in him, but he never thought he would act out on him.

When he looked back up Black Canary was standing next to Green Arrow. She held a lighter in her hand and she smiled when she let it fall to the ground. The room burst into flames and Roy was reminded of the worst day of his life.

* * *

><p>Robin watched as the numbers on the elevator got lower and lower. When it finally stopped they were at least ten floors underground.<p>

The doors opened up and green lights filled the elevator. "Riddle me this, Boy Wonder, what happens when an Arrow is trapped in his own head?"

Robin glared as he and his friends walked into the green light and into their next challenge. Once they passed the lights, they were able to tell what they just walked into. It was another room but this one was large and wide.

Every few feet there was a glass door that stopped them from getting to the other side. On the other side of the room, behind another glass door was Red Arrow. He wasn't into the same room as them but he was close enough.

"Red Arrow!" Kid Flash yelled, trying to get his friends attention. His voice only bounced off the first glass door and echoed back to him.

"KF, he can't hear you." Robin said putting emphasis on hear. He sighed and looked around the room. There were levers positioned around the room and he figured out what they had to do. He thought for a moment and then walked over to one of the levers and pulled it. A green light appeared above the door.

"The levers need to be pulled in an order and the doors will." He said and then walked over to another lever. He pulled this one and another light appeared. "See. Ok now Kid pull the one next to you and this door should open." Wally did as he was told and when the lever was pulled the door opened.

"Nice." Kid Flash said with a smile. The next room was the same it just had more levers. Robin looked around the room awhile and then he and his friends pulled the right levers and the next door opened.

They repeated this pattern for the next four rooms. Each time there were more levers and each time it took a little bit longer. The seventh room was the last one before they made it to the door that entered Roy's room.

"There is something wrong with him Robin." Aqualad stated while looking at Red Arrow. The archer was twisting in his chair and sifting in his sleep. They could tell his was uncomfortable; it was printed in his face.

"Don't worry Kaldur. We'll get to him in a minute." Robin said even though he was worried himself. He got right to figuring out what levers to pull. Everything was going fine until Robin made a mistake.

"KF, pull that lever and then the third one from it." He watched as his friend pulled the first lever. Another green light appered above the door. The speedster got to the next lever and Robin realized he had chosen the wrong lever too late. "Wait, KF!"

Wally pulled down on the lever and was electrocuted. There was so much electricity going through his body that he couldn't even scream. Robin tackled his friend getting him away from the lever but getting some of the jolt himself.

He quickly checked on his friend and found that he was unconscious. "Come on, come on." Robin said as he tried to wake him. When that didn't work he checked Wally's pulse. It was there but it was faint.

"He needs medical attention." A deep voice said from behind them. Batman had just walked into the room, the same way the boys had.

"Batman." Aqualad said as he stood there in shock.

"Aqualad, take Kid Flash and go back the way you came. All the traps are off and all the doors are unlocked. Superman will be waiting for you at the front door. He's on his way." The dark night said and then pulled the last three levers. The door opened.

"Batman, Im going with you." Robin said as he helped Aqualad pick Wally up.

Batman nodded. "I know you are. Aqualad go now."

"Good luck my friend." Kaldur said and he took Kid Flash and walked back the way he came. Robin watched as his best friend was carried away.

Batman walked up to the door that entered Red Arrows room and it opened. He and Robin entered. "He is infected with fear gas." He pulled the antidote out and injected it into the red heads arm.

Robin was surprised but didn't show it. He was too angry.

"The Underground Railroad helped people before, but it won't help you now." Riddler said through an intercom and the doors shut behind them. The room they were in started moving.

Robin looked at Batman and the said, "So this subway train is going to take us to Riddler?" Batman nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own young justice<strong>

**This story is comming to an end... But i will update soon :) review please**


	8. Chapter 8

Aqualad had an easier time getting out of the maze then he did getting in. Batman hadn't lied when he said he could get back to the beginning. All he had to do was walk through each area. The only thing He had to worry about was Kid Flash. The speedster hadn't moved since he was electrocuted.

When he finally back to the beginning, Superman flew down out of the sky and landed beside him. "Superman, Kid was electrocuted." The atlantian said. Superman took the boy out of Aqualads hands.

"I'll take him back to the cave. Black Canary and other members of the league are waiting there. Martian Manhunter is at the bio ship with the rest of your team once you get there he'll take you all back to the cave." Superman said. Kaldur nodded to him and he flew away with Kid Flash in his hands.

It only took Aqualad a few minutes to get back to the bio ship. Martian Manhunter was waiting outside for him. "Where are Robin and Kid Flash?"

"Robin stayed with Batman." Kaldur started, "and Kid Flash is with Superman on his way back to the cave. He was hurt during our trails with the Riddler and needed immediate medical attention." The Martian understood and they got into the bio ship.

Miss Martian was sitting next to Artemis who had her arms tightly around her knees. The young martian was petting the blond girl's hair and she tried to comfort her. Superboy was sitting in his chair watching the two girls. He looked up at his friend as he walked in. "What happened?" Aqualad asked hoping it was nothing like what had happened to him.

* * *

><p>The ride on the subway was a short one and neither Batman nor Robin spoke whole way. When the train stopped and the doors opened, Red Arrow started to wake up.<p>

He was confused and once again had no idea where he was. He started breathing heavy and Robin could tell he was about to have a panic attack. He kneeled down next to his older friend, "Red Arrow, you were just under the influence of fear gas. Whatever the last thing you remember happing wasn't real. It was just a dream."

Roy didn't say anything he just nodded and kept looking around the small room. Robin sighed, he hated fear gas. Batman put a hand on his sons shoulder. "You can help him later. We need to get Riddler so this doesn't happen again." Robin took on last look at his friend and got up.

Batman went behind Red Arrow and undid his binds. Roy welcomed the feeling of being free and stood up but become dizzy. He stumbled a bit and Robin had to hold him up. Red quickly pushed away from him and stood up on his own. "Im coming with you." He told them.

Batman glared, "No you're staying here and you're going to wait for us."

Red Arrow glared back and walked out of the room. "Im going to get Riddler, with or without you."

Robin smiled a bit and said, "Well we can't really stop him," then he turned to Roy, "But you don't have your bow."

The archer looked over his shoulder for his bow but it was indeed gone. He turned back to the dynamic duo. "Fine I'll stay here, but you need to give me something to defend myself."

Batman pulled out a Baterang and handed it to Red Arrow. He stared it at and then back at Batman. "Really that's it?" Batman walked passed him and Robin followed. He waved to his friend as he walked out of the room.

Red Arrow walked back over to the chair and sat down in it. "I get to sit in this chair again," He said and then glared the way Batman had walked out, "how fun."

* * *

><p>Once again Robin found himself walking down a long hall with green lights. He and Batman got to the end and were met with an opening into another room.<p>

This one was the largest they had been in by far. The floor was a pool of green bubbly liquid. There was one walkway in the room, it started at Batman's feet and ended at the opposite wall. The room was bare except for one window up by near the ceiling and standing behind it was a smiling Ridder.

"Aw and the Dark Knight finally joins our little game." He said and pulled out his cane to lean on it. "I have one last riddle Batman. "When do crime fighters no longer fight crime?"

Batman didn't miss a beat when he answered, "When they become the crime."

"Bingo." Riddler said pressing a button and a mental door slid over the window. "Good luck Batman."

Batman and Robin started along the pathway that led to the Riddler. Batman was first and he walked quickly and carefully making sure he didn't step in the acid. Robin followed after him and doing well to keep up.

Nothing happened for the first few feet then Batman stepped down and the floor below him broke apart. He jumped, did a flip in the air and landed farther down the path. Robin had to run and jump to get across the gap.

They said nothing to each other as they began walking the small walkway again. From there on every few feet a trap would go off. They were never extravagant. Fire would shoot up or the acid would rise over parts of the path.

They kept going for a long time and then the path fell behind Robin. He started falling. Batman quickly turned around and grabbed his protégé.

At the same moment Batman turned around a wire attached to the left and right walls spend through the air toward the duo. Right before it knocked them both into the acid a, baterang snapped it in half.

It took Robin a second to realize what happened. He turned back and looked the way they had come. Red Arrow was standing at the doorway with a grin on his face. "I got tired of waiting. Looks like you needed my help."

Robin smiled back. Batman just turned around and through a sticky bomb up at the metal window. It blew open and Batman used his batclaw to get into the Riddlers room. "Thanks Red." Robin said and then followed Batman.

Riddler stood at his monitors fuming with anger. They had beaten his last room and were on their way here. He needed to leave. Just as he was about to make his escape Batman walked in and slammed Nigma against the wall.

"How?" He asked the Batman, "How do you always beat me?"

"Because he's better then you Riddler." Robin said and then he punched the riddle maker in the face. "Riddle us this Nigma, what happeneds when you cheat while playing games with superheroes?"

The Riddlers eyes got wide and the last thing he saw were two fists flying toward his face.

* * *

><p>I do not own young justice<p>

Just 1 more chapter :) review please


End file.
